crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:How to lose Crusader Kings 2/@comment-195.77.128.4-20120807125428
Very fun!! Thanks! (sorry to my weird english, I´m native spanish speaker) Oh! that well beloved aunts... I still now remember my granddaddy, the Grand Duke Tadg II of Connacht, 30 years of prosperity, 600 prestige points, thanks to family alliances he won, at his dead, the Duch of Leinster to our soil... He had two sons and two daugther... under his clever goverment ladies were spreaded and marriaged with the king of Scotland and the Duke of York sucessors expecting to gave childrens and, after maybe two generations, they will cross with my own sucessors and the Connagths would got in on the act... Well... the first son of the Grand Duke, my uncle, married with a Leinster, he died soon in the Crusades (with 500 more peacefull peasants of the town). He didn´t bear the humilliation of being a simple shadow of the Grand Duke... so he wanted to do some impressive stupid thing... His six year old succesor, die (he was murdered!) after 3 months of goverment... No more male childrens of the Connagths, the Leinsters arose!! The only bloody stepson of my uncle... an only 8 years old child was the succesor. A game over hung over the Connaghts head... But... the damned boy was murdered also (some caritative member of my lineage)... Remember, no one of that miscarried childrens could spread their seed...so, now the second son of the Grand Duke, named Ignotus (the Unknow... it is not a joke), my father, was the next one in the sucession line... he was 30 years old and no childs... and her wife was 43 years old!!!... so he killed her!! then married with a young irish courtesan... (not too much decent ladies were available in his time and nobles of the region looking for inaceptable "matrilineal" weddings). The only remarkable thing who did my father was conceive to me. He died by some weird disease... Me, Tadg III, 14 years old, spent my time in killing or combat any courtesan, council member or vassal who had less than -5 points of displeasure to my person. And........ do you remember the first lines I´ve wrote? Do you remember that daugther of my grandpa married with the King of Scotland? Well... she still lives!!! near to her 83 birthday!!! No one of my venereable kinfolks was able to kill her (and they tried several times...) And some months ago The King of Scotland sent an impressive army of nine thousands bastards to claim the Duch of Connaght!!! all my treasure has flown in inept mercenaries!! The old King died some days ago, just in time to see her wife seat in our ancestral land, now as part of the Kingdom of Scotland... and then she died also...their elder son, the new King of Scotland, now stains my land. And me now I´m a vulgar Duke of Leinster, lord of two miserable lands... I expect to be married with the daugther (If he has one) of the King... ISN´T CK2 A GREAT GAME?? I LOVE IT! The paradox master piece... and I´ve enjoyed with the EU, HOI and first CK saga since years...